


Waking up

by ArticNight



Series: Barry/Hartley drabbles [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry wakes up, First Kiss, M/M, Not sure if there are any another tags to add or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finally wakes up and Hartley is relieved.</p><p>Continuation of the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh, hopefully the next one will be better.

Barry felt strange. Like he was floating and stuck in one place. A strange buzzing filled his ears before it cleared up. A voice… a voice he knew was speaking.

“Hey there Barry.” It was a soft voice, comforting, “I just stopped by to say goodnight. Please wake up soon.” Vaguely he felt something touch his forehead. It was sometime before he heard anymore noise.

“You know, that was the most human I have ever seen Hartley.”

“Cisco. Think about it. He cares about Barry, a lot. He couldn’t do anything to help his father and now he feels like he can’t do anything for Barry.” Hartley… Barry’s eyes flew open as he sat up quickly. At once two figures came into view. Caitlin and Cisco.

“Good you're up-”

“What happened?”

“You were struck by lightning.” Cisco answered.

“Wha-?”

“You’ve been in a coma.” Barry stood up quickly.

“The particle accelerator exploded and the resulting lightning hit you and knocked you into a thing of chemicals.” Caitlin elaborated.

“What about Hartley-” He stopped mid sentence when Cisco grabbed Caitlin’s arm and nodded toward the door. 

“We’ll call Joe and Iris.” Cisco informed as they walked by through the door. It was silent as the two just stared at each other. Barry was the first to speak.

“Hartley?” He heard Hartley gasp before he was running towards him. Barr wrapped his arms around the shorter male. The next thing he knew he was being pulled into a bruising kiss. 

_‘Our first kiss.’_ A part of him thought, completely ecstatic. Hartley broke the kiss but kept Barry’s face in his hands. He pulled Barry down so that their foreheads touched.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Hartley’s voice shook. Barry watched as Hartley’s eyes slipped shut while he placed his head on his chest. Barry tightened his grip around the shaking young man.

“I’m right here. You aren’t going to lose me.” Barry whispered, trying to calm Hartley down. Barry pretended not to notice the tears. Slowly Hartley relaxed in his arms. He felt Hartley shudder a bit as he breathed in before pulling back and looking Barry in the eyes. Barry almost got completely lost in the slightly puffy red rimmed blue eyes.

“Barry, I…”

“What is it Hart?” Barry asked softly. Hartley shook his head then gave a half smile.

“Just thinking that maybe we should get you a shirt before your family shows up.” Barry pulled back, face turning a dark red as he realized that, yeah, he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

 _‘Oh god. We had our first kiss and I wasn’t wearing a shirt.’_ Barry’s face turned darker. He quickly pulled on the offered sweatshirt.

“Barry!” Barry turned just in time to have a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly.

“It’s good to see you again.” Barry peeked over Iris’ shoulder to see Joe standing there.

“Hey.” Barry greeted softly.

~  
Barry waved as Joe left for work, Iris having left earlier.

“I’m going to run the tests on your blood.” Caitlin informed before heading to a different room. Barry glanced as a hand was placed on his arm.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” Dr. Wells informed then went over to speak to Hartley who had to look something over.

“Oooo on good terms with the girlfriend’s dad. Things are looking good for you.” Cisco jested, nudging Barry’s arm.

“Come on Cisco.” Cisco made a face before speaking again.

“But seriously though, you are the first boyfriend Dr. Wells has actually approved of. I don’t know much about some of them but I met Earl.”

“Earl?” Barry asked in confusion.

“Not my place to say anything about their relationship, but Earl _is_ now doing ten in jail.”

“Cisco could you come here?” Dr. Wells suddenly called. Cisco headed over. A smile spread across Barry’s face as Hartley came back over.

“Hey.” he greeted.

“Hi.” Hartley sat close to him, letting their hands brush.

“Soo… Never would have guessed that you’d have abs.” Hartley drawled out.

“Huh?” squeaked the taller man. Barry pulled up the shirt to see for himself.

“...The lightning gave me abs?”

“Actually your cells are in an accelerated state of regeneration.” Barry looked up to see Caitlin standing there.

“Huh? He sort of stood there in a slight daze as Caitlin explained what was going on.

“Wait so theoretically…”

“You have superspeed.” Cisco agreed.

“That’s why some moments Iris and Joe were slowing down?”

“We need to run some more tests. Come this way please Barry.” Harrison called out. With that they made their way to the track.


End file.
